Mil dudas y una respuesta
by neblinadesol
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto es un simple empleado que ha quedado con el corazón roto luego de que le dejara su "amor". Pero todo su dolor se desvanece al ver a un hermoso doncel del que queda enamorado a primera vista y que le dará más que un "dolor" de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

La espuma bajaba del vaso en forma de tubo, beber cerveza no era su mejor opción pero el dos por uno le resultó tentador a su amigo de cabellos castaños que ya llevaba más de treces veces lo que él tomó y yacía inconsciente con la cabeza a un lado y los brazos extendidos recostado en la mesa que ambos compartían, vestían trajes de oficina y sus maletines estaban en el piso, él había dejado su saco en el respaldo de la silla y arremangado las manga de su camisa, mientras su compañero aun lo llevaba puesto y ya arrugado, debería cargarlo hasta una parada de taxi, rodó los ojos y se masajeó la sien, bueno luego de que se le bajara el pequeño mareo.

Estar ahí bebiendo era su pobre excusa para verle, aunque ese día llegaron bastante temprano. Él estaba sentado estratégicamente para poder observar tras el ventanal del bar al local de enfrente de comida sana, esa nueva moda de comer vegetales y cosas orgánicas que dudaba algún día entrar para reemplazar su adorado ramen, y por eso se hallaba sentado allí esperando pacientemente a que cerrara y verle salir. Observó de reojo el local en el que estaba, el cantinero servía buenas bebidas y conversaba con su ayudante, la música baja era apacible, lo que tornaba relajante al lugar, la moza vestida con su típico uniforme de camarera con delantal y de largos cabellos dorados atada con una coleta se acercaba a los nuevos clientes con su sonrisa de cortesía, no fué la misma sonrisa que usó para intentar sacarle su número de teléfono, qué mala suerte, si le gustara un poco se lo daría pero estaba embelesado por el joven doncel de cabellos negros del otro local.

Miró a su adormilado amigo una vez más y le arrojó un par de maníes en la cara, el otro ni se dio por enterado. Ya tenía una pequeña montaña en la nuca, que más daba un poco más de adornos para completar los triángulos tatuados de color rojos que tenía en las mejillas.

El primer día que le vio fue de casualidad, pues al salir del mismo bar a primeras horas de la mañana tras desahogarse de su ultimo amor, todo a su alrededor desapareció, incluso el dolor de la ruptura que trataba de olvidar se fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y vaya que su sola presencia lo logró, el joven estaba abriendo su local levantando la persiana. Se quedó allí duro ante tal visión, el joven lo vio también. Incomodo miró a su alrededor y luego de un rato comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar rememorando aquella silueta que al verle le frunció el ceño y se había dado la vuelta para continuar con lo suyo ignorando su presencia.

Mentiría que eso no fue amor a primera vista, aunque unilateral.

—Oh! —Se paralizó y miró su reloj de muñeca — Está cerrando temprano… — murmuró y esto lo puso en alerta y nervioso a la vez… _¿Ya se va?_ ¿ _Qué hago?_ , _¿ir y presentarme?... No sería apropiado. …¿Paso, le saludo y sigo como si nada?... Somos dos desconocidos_ … _¿Quedarme viéndolo irse?_... Suspiró y agachó su cabeza… _soy un cobarde sin dudas…_ se dijo a sí mismo, siempre los mismos pensamientos pero nada más que eso.

Observó triste como las persianas bajaban y cubrían las ventanas adornadas de letreros con las ofertas del día, las luces se apagaban y la persona que acosaba casi todos los días salía y cerraba la puerta enfundada en ropa oscura, miró a ambos lados de la calle y se levantó el cuello de la gabardina. Comenzó a alejarse a paso veloz.

—Precavido como siempre—asintió seguro y sonrió, hoy el pronóstico del tiempo anunciaba descenso brusco de la temperatura, atípico para el mes octubre, apoyó el codo en la mesa y lo contempló como un idiota caminar hacia una de las esquinas, le vio cruzar la calle y estaba a punto de bajar la vista, suspirar otra vez, tomar el vaso y brindar por otro día más por verle sino fuera porque le llamó la atención los dos individuos más altos que al pasarle al lado se volvieron y comenzaron a seguirle.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento causando que éste cayera llamando la atención de los clientes más cercanos y salió disparado dejando a su dormido amigo en el local, su saco, maletín y la cara de desconcierto de la moza y demás por su acción repentina.

Al salir corrió hacia la calle donde les vio por última vez, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie allí.

— ¡¿Dónde, donde?! —Se jaló de los cabellos dorados y giró su cuerpo buscando en todas las direcciones algo que le ayudase a encontrarlo.

Unos ruidos lo alertaron, dirigió su vista a la calle oscura a su lado y corrió al ver movimientos.

— ¡Aarg!¡SUÉLTENME!

— ¡Sujétale bien! —Unos de los sujetos le apresaba de los brazos en el suelo y el otro un poco más grande trataba de atraparle las piernas, el pelinegro se removía dando patadas, la cual atinó a darle de lleno a uno de ellos, que se tomó el rostro y se alejó un poco — ¡Esto apesta!

— ¡Mierda, gatito malcriado! —El otro logró apresar ambas manos y con la que dejó libre comenzó a desabrochar y bajarle el pantalón. El rubio sintió que la sangre le bullía, llegó a tiempo para evitar lo que suponía estaba por ocurrir, y de un solo movimiento le dio una patada voladora en la mejilla causando que el que estaba encima del pelinegro cayera inconsciente en el acto y se giró echando humos de la nariz mirando con ojos desorbitados al otro grandullón.

 _—_ ¡Lo siento, no quería! ¡El me obligó! —El chico cuyo cabello apenas pudo distinguir se levantó retrocediendo y luego corrió alejándose. Se extrañó de que a pesar de que fuera bastante grandote se esfumara de allí, movió sus hombros restándole importancia y se giró de nuevo, el joven trataba de vestirse aun en el suelo, caminó cauteloso hacia él, el doncel al verle retrocedió arrastrándose.

— ¡N-no te acerques! —Le gritó.

—N-no...Quiero hacer-te…da-daño…—Alzando las manos hacia su cabeza,… _¡mi primera conversación!..._ — ¿E-estas bien?

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, si trataron de violarme? — Y le dio una patada a su frustrado violador desmayado a su lado. — ¡Maldita sabandija!

— ¡Vo-voy a llamar a la policía! — Pero recordó que no traía su saco, el celular y su billetera estaban allí. Casi se da un golpe de cabeza contra la pared. Entonces comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la salida de la calle

— ¡No me dejes con ese! —El rubio se detuvo y se volvió asombrado.

— ¿En-entonces qué hacemos-ttebayo? —Revolvió sus manos juntas regresando, ya no sabía qué hacer y miraba a ambos lados. El pelinegro se levantó y luego de arreglarse las ropas, casi corrió hacia él, alzó la vista para verle el rostro a aquel que le salvó, le miró serio para luego bajarla y colgarse de su brazo derecho, el rubio se sonrojó por tal acción e infló el pecho, se sentía estupendamente genial ser un héroe.

—Vámonos.

—Pe-pero... — el tartamudeo de su nerviosismo le pateó tirándolo de su pedestal imaginario.

—Vámonos, no quiero tener que pasar toda la noche llenando papeles para una denuncia.

—Pe-pero…

— ¡Por favor! —Sintió que le sujetaba más fuerte del brazo y lo jaloneaba intentando salir de allí. Naruto asintió, … _¡me abrazó!, ¡estoy a su lado, estamos juntos!_ …y ambos salieron a pasos apresurados de la callejuela mal iluminada. Caminaron un buen tramo, miró de reojo al pelinegro que con la cabeza gacha le seguía tironeando _, mmm…huele bien…_

—Uhm… ¿a…a dónde vamos? —Le preguntó nervioso, trataba de no estar tan cerca de su obsesión ya que el aroma de la colonia que llevaba lo hacía sentir en las nubes y las neuronas dejaban de hacer su trabajo. En fin, estaba quedando embobado a su lado.

—A mi casa. —Naruto no lo podía creer, se quedó con la boca abierta mientras era arrastrado. Si caminaron muchas cuadras, no las contó y no se percató del tiempo. Le volvió a mirar, para ser un doncel era bastante alto comparado con el promedio y él solo le ganaba por unos centímetros solamente, si tuvieran hijos de seguro serian contratados como modelos, … _waaa…y aun no hice nada-ttebayo…_ era bastante delgado, su cabello estaba algo desordenado por la anterior situación y esos mechones danzaban cubriéndole buena parte de la cara a cada paso que daban y no le dejaban ver por completo. Aunque ya lo había visto, una miradita más de cerca seria su nuevo elixir.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— ¿Eh? —Ambos estaban parados en frente de una pequeña casa mal iluminada, pero pudo ver que las paredes eran blancas y las tejas rojas, casi salida de cuento, pues las casas vecinas eran de arquitectura moderna, más altas y de colores opacos. No se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron. Asintió tontamente. Entraron y fueron hasta el living. El pelinegro le miró de reojo.

— Puedes sentarte. Me pondré algo más cómodo. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un…café…por favor —Y se rascó la nuca nervioso. El otro asintió, le indicó el sofá y se perdió por un pasillo, Naruto se dejó caer en él. Miró a su alrededor con las manos juntas en sus rodillas, la sala tenía una chimenea de fantasía, varios muebles de madera labrada a su alrededor con algunas fotos de paisajes tropicales decorando las paredes y dos sillones más del mismo color gris que en el que estaba sentado _._ La mesa ratona con un pequeño mantel blanco bordado… _¡Estoy en su casa! .._ Y sus manos se formaron en puños.

 _…_ _¿Y ahora qué hago?, ¿qué le digo?, ¿de qué le gustaría hablar? ¡Oh! ¡No le dije mi nombre y no sé el suyo!..._

—Toma. —Ahí lo vio parado en frente suyo y quedó obnubilado de nuevo. Llevaba una remera negra bastante ceñida al cuerpo marcando las curvas doncelescas , pantalones holgados del mismo color y un par de pantuflas con formas de pies gatunos—No sé si está bien para ti.

—¡No!, ¡está genial-ttebayo! —Naruto aceptó la taza de café con una sonrisa y la bebió torpemente mientras su anfitrión le miraba serio. El pelinegro se sentó a su lado haciendo que el rubio diera un brinco, por lo que le miró ceñudo.

—Si no quieres estar conmigo por lo anterior, lo entiendo—Ocultó su cara con sus largos mechones oscuros y se refregó las manos. — _Solo quería…agradecerte._ —susurró.

— ¡NO ES ESO! —Naruto tiró la taza levantándose de un sopetón de su lugar, la cual cayó rompiéndose en varios pedazos. El pelinegro se agachó a levantar los trozos al igual que Naruto, chocando ambas cabezas.

—¡Ugh!

—¡Perdón!

La habitación quedó en silencio, ambos se quedaron quietos y no se miraban más allá de los hombros.

Naruto comenzó a sudar y no era por el calor, aumentaba a tal punto de querer tirar a su anfitrión encima de la pequeña mesa ratona y despojarle de sus ropas, ¿Qué otra oportunidad tendría? De todas maneras ya pudo comprobar que mucha resistencia no tendría de parte del otro.

 _…_ _Uuugh… qué pervertido soy…_

—Ehm… ¿y…cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó el joven luego de levantar los trozos de la taza y ponerlas sobre la mesita, desviando la mirada sutilmente, el rubio abrió la boca como pez al verle los movimientos tan tímidos _,….¡Qué lindo!...¡AAH!¡ No le dije mi nombre!..._

—Aah, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, trabajo en las oficinas administrativas de tránsito, mi madre es pelirroja y dicen que tengo su carácter y de mi padre saqué su apariencia, me gradué en la universidad de Konoha con un promedio aceptable, no tengo hermanos, tengo un perro de nombre Kurama que saco a pasear todos las mañanas, me gustan los niños, amo el ramen, adoro leer novelas policiales, veo poca televisión, me gusta el color naranja, pasearporlastardestomadosdelasmanos ¿quieresserMINOVIO-TTEBAYO? — Jadeaba de gastar todo el aire para terminar la última frase. El pelinegro le miró sorprendido, además de que mientras Naruto relataba su corta hoja de vida, se le había encimado y lo tenía acorralado entre el sillón y su cuerpo. Suspiró y le dijo:

—Me…llamo…uhm...Sasuke,….y…. vivo…. solo, — la mano derecha la apoyó en el pecho del rubio y comenzó a empujarle hasta dejarlo sentado en su antigua posición.

—Uhm… no me gusta el ramen, —Naruto hizo un puchero —tengo un hermano mayor y un padre…uhm… estricto, de mi madre tengo su apariencia, me gusta el color azul, …ehm…leo novelas dramáticas, no veo mucha televisión, …me gusta correr por las mañanas — con voz dulce y una sonrisa sutil dijo —...Y… me gustaría ser… tu _novio_.

 _…_ _¡¿Dijo que si?! ¡QUE SI!_ …Y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja produciendo en Sasuke la misma reacción aunque no tan evidente, el pelinegro acarició la mano trigueña y Naruto sintió el calor de la piel de su ahora novio. … _qué suavecitos…_

 _—…_ _.Tan simple…—_ Naruto llegó a oír el susurro de los delicados labios rosados… _Ah… ¿qué quiso decir?_ …Pero sintió otra vez el calor recorrer su cuerpo y algo más que le ardía y no eran las manos precisamente.

— Aaahm…No quiero arruinar el momento tan lindo...pero..., puedo pasar a tu baño, ¿por favor?

El azabache asintió con una sonrisa—Ven. —El rubio le siguió hasta las escaleras, se apretó inconscientemente la entrepierna con su mano,… _¡Esta duro! ¡Qué vergüenza!.._ Se recriminó y se sonrojó más, y más si veía semejante espectáculo del sensual cuerpo delante suyo contoneándose mientras subían por ellas.

 _…_ _¡Oh, maldición ya no puedo más! …_ habían llegado al primer piso _—_ ¡¿Dónde está el baño-ttebayo?! —Y el pelinegro le señaló con un delgado dedo índice una puerta alejada del resto y se hizo a un lado, Naruto agradeció con una mueca de sonrisa nerviosa y corrió despavorido abriendo y adentrándose a una habitación que no tenía nada que ver con la que buscaba. … _¿Dónde está el inodoro, la tina, la ducha, el espejo?,…_ _ah, hay un espejo de cuerpo entero…qué raro_ … vio una cama y muebles de color caoba, no entendía nada, ¿el chico se equivocó en la indicación o en su desespero abrió la puerta equivocada?

—No te has equivocado, Na-ru-to…— el azabache estaba detrás suyo y lentamente cerraba la puerta, el aludido se giró y vio como Sasuke tiraba la llave a algún lugar y se quitaba la remera, quedando semidesnudo.

—Estaba esperándote—La única neurona que aun trabajaba en el interior del rubio sufrió un ataque catatónico al ver ese inmaculado torso.

— **Siempre viéndote al otro lado sin cruzar,** —Sasuke comenzó a hablar melosamente mientras se acercaba deslizando su mano por su pecho acariciando un rosado pezón y con la otra mecía sensualmente la remera en un vaivén hipnotizante.

—… **me estaba cansado de esperar** …

—… **no soy una princesa a salvar** …— A Naruto se le caía la quijada. Sasuke le rodeó el cuello con la remera atrayéndolo a su cara y rozó los labios semiabiertos del rubio con la punta de su nariz.

— **A veces la mentira funciona…**

 **—…** **en aquello que… "** ** _….._** **"…**

Naruto ya no oía nada, el azabache le dio lentamente una lamida desde el mentón hasta la base de la nariz trigueña.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Kiba fue despertado a la hora de cerrar. Cargar con las cosas del rubio más la paga no era el buen comienzo del fin de semana. Mataría a su amigo por eso.

Naruto se desperezó, y abrió lentamente sus ojos celestes, estaba en medio de la cama con los brazos abiertos y una gran erección producto del despertar masculino, no era mediodía, no había despertado por el ruido del reloj de su celular que no tenía, sino porque escuchaba de forma ininterrumpida fuera de la habitación donde descansaba el ruido del movimiento de muebles y voces de personas. Se frotó la entrepierna y se dio por enterado que estaba completamente desnudo, se levantó y encontró con la mirada somnolienta sus pantalones y ropa interior tirados al lado de la cama, los tomó y se los puso torpemente, se levantó y rascándose la nuca a medio sonreír por la gran noche pasada, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con...con personas vestidas de overol, dos llevaban un pequeño mueble hacia la escalera y otros sacaban de las paredes los bonitos cuadros que adornaban el pasillo, más allá otro joven guardaba en cajas algunas cosas que sacaba de otra habitación, un par se giraron a verlo y siguieron con lo suyo, Naruto no entendía nada, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

Al pasar un joven con una caja a su lado le detuvo dudoso: —¿Disculpa…?

El chico le miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en contemplar ese nido de loro dorado en su cabeza, levantó una ceja— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó Naruto mirando a todos lados, el joven lo miró con desdén

— ¿Usted vive aquí? —El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—…Bueno, tiene que marcharse. La casa será demolida, estamos trasladando todo a un almacén. —Naruto quedó boquiabierto.

 _…_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir?..._ Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a buscar su camisa, calzados y vestirse, ahora que lo pensaba no había rastros del bombón pelinegro, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, vio a otras dos personas trasladando uno de los sillones hacia la entrada, Naruto se quedó en medio de la sala y su confusión aumentó cada vez más. _…¿Realmente aceptó ser mi novio?_ _…._ _¿O fue solo una… noche?..._

 _…_ _.¡No, no ,no ,no. NOOO, esto no puede estar pasándome!..._ gritaba mentalmente mientras se tironeaba de los cabellos y veía afligido como unas grúas con grandes esferas metálicas golpeaban las paredes derribando la pintoresca casa en la que había tenido el mejor sexo desde…

… _Un momento…_

 _…_ _¡ME DESVIRGÓ-TTEBAYO!.._

Naruto cayó sentado en la vereda con un completo sonrojo, apenas fijándose en los escombros donde vivió su polvosa realidad.

Más calmado, corroboró por uno de los capataces que la vivienda estaba fechada para ser demolida ese mismo día, ese doncel de labios lujuriosos sí que le había engañado…

—Ya entiendo lo que quiso decir-ttebayo...—recordando el suave susurro y las palabras en su canción.

Ahora que por fin había podido acercarse, hablar, conocerlo, y estar juntos, muy juntos… _¿Por qué hizo todo eso-ttebayo_?... Ladeó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos y piernas sentado en medio de la arena de juegos de una plaza bastante concurrida, los niños de entre cinco y siete años a su lado construían una muralla a su alrededor con baldecitos de colores, encerrándolo. De lo que estaba seguro es que ese tal "Sasuke" si ese era su nombre verdadero le debía una MUY buena explicación. Ladeó su cabeza para el otro lado.

—¡Viejo, quédese quieto! —Naruto miró la cara del niño que estaba delante suyo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Ah?!¿A quién le dices viejo-ttebayo?,¡ tengo 22! —Pero el niño de bracitos regordetes puso sobre su cabeza un baldecito lleno de arena.

—¡AAAAAAh!

—¡El castillo está terminado!.

Un alto y apuesto doncel de cabellos azabaches de azulados reflejos al sol, con ropa deportiva adaptada a su esbelto cuerpo corría por el inmenso parque, dos personas, uno alto y fornido, el otro bajo y delgado, ambos vestidos con ropa holgada de colores oscuros lo esperaban apoyados en bicicletas. El ojinegro los vio y se acercó de inmediato.

— ¡Si algún día me lo cruzó se lo devolveré! — se quejó el chico de pelo celeste, lucía un gran moretón en la mejilla. El grandote se reía suavemente

—Sobreactuaste y te lo mereces. —Le dijo Sasuke que le miró divertido.

— ¿Y… qué tal? —Preguntó el más delgado.

—Mmmm, —se rascó pensativo la barbilla lampiña y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su cara— Al principio algo torpe, pero luego fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Oh! —Dijeron ambos. Sasuke sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, tenía que ser sincero con ellos, pues era su equipo, rebusco en su bolsito tipo riñonera.

—Aquí está lo acordado de esa vez—Y le entregó a ambos, sobres bastante abultados.

—JEeeee, y creo que valió el moretón. —Los tres se rieron divertidos, pero el rato ameno se acabó y hubo un silencio roto por la voz de más alto que carraspeó:

— ¿Entonces…?—A lo que él azabache asintió serio.

—Seguiremos. Juugo, Suigetsu, ya saben qué hacer. —Suigetsu pasó un brazo por los hombros del doncel y sonrió agitando el sobre cerca de la pálida faz.

—Siempre contarás conmigo. —Y Juugo asintió con una mirada cómplice.

—Uhm…

Los tres amigos caminaron juntos hasta salir del parque y luego de despedirse cada uno tomo una dirección distinta, debían preparase otra vez, porque el tiempo corría.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente! (15-01-2017) dos capis en un mismo día!, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto sensei :3.

.

-Diálogo

 _...pensamientos del personaje..._

.

-.

.

.

— ¿Eso es todo? —el rubio asintió melancólico, su amigo torció la boca, miró hacia la ventana viendo los autos pasar, se rascó la nuca también confundido, vestidos con sus trajes de oficinistas de tonalidades grises opacos estaban sentados en una mesa de restaurant almorzando sandwiches de pollo más gaseosa. Todo ese tiempo estuvo dando vueltas intentando dar con ese doncel bandido, con razón no lo busco el "finde" sino hasta el primer día de semana a la hora del almuerzo luego del trabajo.

—Naruto, si no lo hubiera visto contigo esa misma noche, te diría que lo que me cuentas fue un sueño, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?, no te ha robado nada…—Naruto lo miró mal, pero el otro no le prestó atención, se bebía toda la gaseosa de un solo trago _…Me robó mi virginidad-ttebayo,…pero es vergonzoso decírtelo…_ Tosió disimuladamente.

—No tenía nada-ttebayo…¿Sabes? hoy a primera hora de la mañana me escapé y fui al negocio, la chica que trabaja allí no lo conoce.

— ¿Ah? ¡¿Es un fantasma?! **¡NARUTO!** —El pelirrojo saltó de su asiento. Algunos clientes les miraron reprobatoriamente.

—¡No exageres-ttebayo!, hoy comenzó a trabajar y no conoce a nadie, me dijo que averiguaría.

—Qué susto… Tal vez es como esas viudas negras que roban a sus víctimas luego de engañarlas, en su caso un viudo negro jejeje…

—¡Kiba!

—Ya, ya…—rodó los ojos, su muy estimado amigo sufría otra vez mal de amores. Caer enamorado por una semana y que luego te boten, al menos "se despidió con un BUEN recuerdo", y por su expresión no lo olvidaría tan rápido como a su otro "amor", porque cada vez que se quedaba callado, suspiraba, y eso no lo hizo antes.

—Juum…—Ahí otro suspiro de ese tonto enamorado. Se rascó la nuca sin saber qué hacer o era porque tenía tenia principio de caspa, no lo sabía.

—Bueno tienes que hablar con él cuando lo ubiques. ¿De verdad no tomaste algún alucinógeno y soñaste todo eso?

—¡Kiba!

—Solo decía…—Kiba le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros, Naruto apoyó el codo en la mesa y llevó su mano al mentón y frunciendo las cejas pensativo dijo:

—Pensándolo bien, creo que algo tenía ese café…

—¿Mmm? —Le daba una mordida a su sándwich del cual colgaba algunas partes de lechuga y resbalaba un trozo de pollo cayendo finalmente al plato.

—Verás, después de beberlo sentí un gran hormigueo y luego mi pene se puso duro— con mirada seria hizo un gesto levantando el antebrazo y cerrando el puño.

—¡Ah, no hagas esas cosas en público! —Miró a su alrededor, el restaurante familiar estaba completo y varias familias almorzaban con sus niños, los comensales más cercanos giraron sus cabezas con expresiones nada agradables. El castaño se levantó de la mesa.

—Mejor vámonos... —El rubio asintió algo decaído, dando otro largo suspiro, tomó su vaso descartable y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero que trataba de devorar más aprisa su comida y llegar a la caja.

—Juuum…

—Aaah, Naruto deja de lloriquear, la vida sigue, ya encontraras a otro, y esta vez amárralo para que no se te escape-jejeje…—Inuzuka trataba de aliviar a su manera al joven a su lado que lanzaba otro largo suspiro.

—Kiba, me dijo que quería ser mi novio y a la primera me bota, eso sin contar con mi desafortunado rompimiento anterior, no lo entiendo del todo…Mmm…—Se rascó la nuca distraídamente.

—Naruto viste fuego donde no hay, ese loco doncel solo quería pasar una linda noche y tú fuiste la presa, acéptalo.

—Mmm…

Pero al doblar en una esquina rumbo a las explotadoras oficinas, Naruto aun arrastrando los pies se detuvo haciendo que su compañero le mirara dudoso.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡Mi-mira! —Y siguió con la vista hacia el lugar que su rubio amigo señalaba con el dedo índice. Allí a unos cuantos metros se hallaba el buscado azabache con un lindo chaleco gris que le remarcaba la figura, pantalones elastizados de color negros, altos borceguís y un sombrero tipo tango celeste opaco, abriendo elegantemente la puerta de un taxi para ingresar en él.

— ¡Sasukeeee! —gritó el ojicielo y se echó a la carrera tras el taxi que arrancó ni bien se cerró la puerta, el pelinegro a través del cristal trasero le miró y movió los labios despidiéndose de su perseguidor.

— ¡El muy desgraciado se burló de ti! —gritó Kiba ni bien alcanzó a su excompañero de secundaria que se quedó parado en medio de la calle. Ya algunos conductores le tocaban bocinas.

— ¡Sal de en medio de calle! —y le tomó del brazo asombrándose de la gran sonrisa que tenía el rubio.

— ¿Sabes?¡Nunca sentí tanta adrenalina-ttebayo!

— ¡¿Aaah?!

—Creo.., ¡creo que él es el que tiene que estar a mi lado-ttebayo! —sonreía satisfecho de volver a verlo, no era un simple sueño lo que vivió hace solo un par de días atrás. Y de ser así, definitivamente, lo haría realidad.

Kiba le miró, luego llevó la vista hacia la calle, volvió a mirar al rubio y luego fijo sus ojos al suelo como buscando algo, Naruto pestañeó confundido por la cara concentrada de su amigo que daba vueltas a su alrededor mirando la vereda.

— ¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces?

—Busco tus tornillos, idiota.

— ¡Kiba!

.

.

.

.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo, vestía un sencillo traje de color gris al igual que su acompañante, parecía bastante tonto en su manera de hablar o bastante inocente, un pueblerino que aún no perdía sus aires de campo buscando hacerse la vida en la ciudad sin duda. Pero eso no le preocupaba sino la mirada esperanzada que le daba repelús, como si fuera su última alternativa.

—Es problemático…Además no…uhm… tienen dinero para cubrir los gastos, lo acabo de verificar…— suspiró cansado de respirar el joven con una coleta en su cabello y excelentemente vestido, sentado tras el escritorio mirando a ese par. Cada cliente que solicitaba una cita con él debía darle sus datos personales a fin de saber su cuenta bancaria, política de su empresita y que le servía de mucho ya que él no era de cobrar monedas por sus servicios.

— ¿Ah?, ¡Si es por el dinero, no importa! ¡Puedo conseguir un préstamo y mi amigo será mi garante-ttebayo!

— ¡Oye!, ¡aun no di mi consentimiento!

— ¿Es que no ven el cartel en la mesa? —el joven sentado lo señaló con la vista y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca para darle otra calada. Naruto se concentró en leerlo, claramente lo que pedía era mucho pero también sabia por las noticias de que era muy eficaz en lo que hacía, lo releyó otra vez, luego de un minuto exacto, se volteó a su interlocutor

— ¿Pero no sientes la emoción de tu trabajo-ttebayo?

—¡Eso es Jefecito! Debemos demostrar la fuerza de nuestra juventud para este tan maravilloso caso!

— ¿Quieres callarte, Lee? —Soltó el aire junto con el humo del cigarrillo — Señor Uzumaki Namikaze creo que no está entendiendo la situación, no hago ese tipo de trabajos por unas monedas— Naruto agitó la mano para despejar el humo de su cara. La oficina del famosísimo investigador privado de los famosos (así decía el cartel para darle más status aunque en pocas palabras significaba paparazzi) Nara Shikamaru a pesar de ser amplia, no contaba con adecuada ventilación, o si tenía no la estaba aprovechando, las ventanas estaban selladas, pues estaban en el piso 40 de un carísimo edificio. Eso sí, estaba decorado con bordados por todos lados, los muebles, los portavasos, los cuadros, hasta el jarrón estaba adornado tan femeninamente, sin duda alguien en su tiempo libre hacia esos trabajillos de tejedor/decorador.

—Te lo dije Naruto, no deberías buscar esta clase de servicios que solo ves por la televisión.

—Fue en el diario… _Y el puestero casi me corre por estar ahí leyendo sin pagarlo…—_ murmuró, Naruto agachó la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. Kiba también se levantó y le siguió hasta la puerta. El rubio se giró a ver al detective y a su ayudante que lucía extraño parado a al lado del escritorio con esas calzas verdes bajo su traje negro.—Si no quieres hacer tu trabajo, lo haré yo. Buenos días.

—Naruto…

—Kiba, lo buscaré aunque me lleve una vida-ttebayo. —Al abrir la puerta casi choca con un joven de corto cabellos rojos con un tatuaje en un costado de la frente, ambos se separaron y se disculparon moviendo las cabezas. El joven lucía un traje bastante caro, pues se le notaba en la fina tela y apenas entró a la oficina, dijo en tono autoritario:

—Necesito que encuentres a un doncel, el muy maldito me robo todo lo que había en mi caja fuerte.

Naruto cerraba lentamente la puerta pero su curiosidad pudo más y se quedó tras la puerta.

—Aaah…Mire no sé qué le han dicho de mí, pero yo no...

—Sabes quién soy Nara, es un joven de aproximadamente 20-22 años, de cuerpo delgado y atlético, bastante alto, parece un modelo, cabellos azabaches con un extravagante peinado—Naruto pegó la oreja y Kiba también se acercó a la puerta. — Me sedujo y luego de llevarlo a mi mansión el hijo de puta me drogó y al despertar mi caja estaba abierta. —El rubio se sobresaltó y entró sorprendiéndolo por su alta voz.

— ¡¿A ti también?! ¿Cómo te dijo que se llamaba-ttebayo?

— ¿Eh? —dijeron las tres personas dentro de la oficina. El pelirrojo luego de pensárselo un pequeño segundo dijo:

—Creo que…Sam. —Naruto estiró sus labios haciendo un puchero… _¿Le mintió?...¿o fue a mí?..._

—Es que a mí me pasó lo mismo, pero…pero…

—Amm, Uzumaki no creo que deba estar aquí, su cita..…—dijo el detective arrastrando las palabras, cansado de hablar, sin embargo el rubio se acercó y estiró la mano a modo de saludo hacia el pelirrojo que lo miraba con cara de estreñido analizando su forma de vestir.

— Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto —el otro bufó y se la estrechó más por cortesía.

— Sabaku no Gaara.

—Oh, ¡¿eres el mafioso?!, ¡¿el yakuza Sabaku-ttebayo?! —preguntó con asombro. El pelirrojo tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho. NADIE le decía eso en su cara y vivía otro minuto más.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, pobreTÓN?! —A Naruto le surgió una vena en la frente, bien es cierto que llegó con una mano adelante y otra atrás a la ciudad hace tan solo seis meses pero se la rebuscó y ahora está mucho mejor aunque es explotado en las oficinas de transito d con una hora de salida a almorzar, paga a tiempo su alquiler, su celular es de tapita, su traje es el mismo que usa por tres días seguidos, (tiene dos) y aun no pierde su muletilla de pueblerino.

—Repítelo y saldrás de aquí en silla de ruedas-ttebayo— Y era de armas tomar cuando la gente se burlaba de él sin conocerlo, ahora que era alguien de buena musculatura nadie volvió a hacerlo en su pueblucho. Las frentes de ambos chocaron, los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tenían la misma estatura y complexión muscular, sus ojos entrecerrados estudiaban la cara de su contrincante. Parecían dos gallos de pelea a punto de desplumarse. Solo esperaban algo.

—Qué problemáticos…—dijo el detective virando sus ojos oscuros en un lento suspiro dejando ir al humo retenido. Y esa fue la campanilla del comienzo.

.

.

Dos guardaespaldas trajeados de negro con sus típicos anteojos también de negro, salieron del ascensor hacia la oficina, su jefe estaba tardando mucho, en una hora tenían que limpiar un cargamento y todo debía estar sincronizado. Debían salir pronto y buscar sus armas, pues no las traían consigo ya que los detectores de metales estaban hasta en los baños. Siquiera antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina del famoso detective, ésta se abrió precipitadamente dejándolos asombrados sin poder creer que la causa era su líder que se estrelló contra el pasillo.

—¡Jefecito! —Uno de sus grandotes subordinados corrió y le ayudó a levantarse, el pelirrojo escupió sangre y se sobaba el estómago, el otro hombre, un matón que se distinguía a leguas, levantó las mangas de su traje y apretó los puños decidido a terminar con aquel que pronto seria cadáver. Lo vio bajo el marco de la puerta y le lanzó un buen gancho izquierdo, pero para su total asombro el rubio le esquivó graciosamente y lo último que pudo ver fue un número del calzado antes de desvanecerse.

—Discúlpate conmigo o la próxima reunión será con tu dentista-ttebayo. —Kiba aún tenía la quijada abierta dejando entrar el humo por su boca, la habitación ya estaba llena de la neblina y escapaba al pasillo. El chico de nombre Lee tenía los ojos grandes desprendiendo pequeñas estrellas de la admiración y el Nara fumaba tres cigarrillos puestos en su boca por los nervios y trataba de aflojarse la corbata. Su oficina era una porquería.

—Maldito pueblerino, ¡No sabes con quien te metes!¡ Tú, arrastrado de cuarta y ese puto doncel me las van a pagar! —El joven pelirrojo con su traje estropeado se separó bruscamente de su acompañante y caminó algo tambaleante hacia su oponente. Naruto parado en la entrada de lo que fue una oficina, se tensó aún más por la palabras que eran dirigidas a su nuevo y escurridizo amor, tronó los dedos al unir las manos, el sonido fue escuchado por los tres espectadores detrás del escritorio que usaban como refugio, sudaron internamente.

—Neee. Esas fueron tus últimas palabras-ttebayo.

.

.

.

.

—Cuando uno se enamora comienza a hacer cosas locas, espero nunca enamorarme. —suspiró Inuzuka.

—¡Estoy feliz de que el detective haya aceptado mi caso-ttebayo!. —Naruto ignoró lo dicho y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa brillante que lo cegó.

— ¡Eres una bestia! —protestó tapándose los ojos.

—No me conocen, y sabes que no me gustan que se burlen de mí.—dijo resoplando

— Ya, ya…—Tampoco creyó que se descargara de esa manera con el pelirrojo y que el detective en un intento de salvar lo que quedaba de su oficina y detener la destrucción tomara su caso, el castaño lo miró de reojo mientras subían al autobús y pagaban su boleto que lo llevaban al edificio donde vivían. Su amigo había sufrido de burlas cuando era un niño solo porque era diferente, en todo el pueblo no había nadie rubio, él y su padre eran los dos únicos ejemplares vivos, aparte era la historia de su madre, pero con el carácter que ella traía nadie osaba mirarla mal y a eso debía sumarle las cicatrices en sus mejillas, producto de un tonto accidente doméstico. Era una suerte o maldición para Naruto tener la mezcla de la imagen angelical de su padre y el temple de su madre.

Con una sonrisa que dejó casi ciego a su castaño amigo de no ser porque se puso anteojos oscuros, recordó el movimiento acompasado de los suaves labios del doncel despidiéndose, ese monstruo amarillo y negro lo alejaba de él llevándoselo dentro de su panza a algún lugar desconocido.

 **"…** **Atrápame si tienes agallas…"**

Era como si una princes…, príncipe, le rogara que lo salvara. Parado, juntó sus manos a modo de súplica idiota en medio del pasillo del bus y ladeó la cabeza a un lado. Corazoncitos caían al suelo y rebotaban a la vez que una tonta sonrisa se formaba. Kiba puso cara de espanto.

— ¡Ya lo perdí…!

.

.

.

.

El hospital apesta si eres de clase media-baja, tienes que pelear por tu turno, pero si eres ricachón o con una tarjeta dorada los servicios eran los que hacía cola para brindarte la mejor atención, esto último era el caso de un joven mafioso de apellido Sabaku.

—Dos costillas rotas, fracturas en el brazo izquierdo y lesiones graves en la pierna derecha. Cara hecha una bolsa de boxeo. Contusiones varias en eso que aún tiene forma de cabeza ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —Dijo la directora al aire enfundada en su bata de médico y sosteniendo una tablilla con los análisis recién descriptos de una prestigiosa clínica modelo, la reconocida Doctora Senju Tsunade

—Ehmm…¿Un… accidente en la montaña rusa? —soltó con dudosa amargura el joven de cabellos fuego acostado en la camilla mayormente vendado mirando a uno de sus hombres como queriendo corroborar que lo dicho antes era cierto.

—Ajá, y yo soy la reina de Egipto. — no había ninguna estructura en toda la ciudad que se asemejara a una atracción mecánica.

—Reina de Egipto, deme el alta ya.

—No juegues conmigo niñito. — Y le jaló la oreja sana, el pelirrojo chilló por el dolor. Pero la rubia lo soltó en un instante al escuchar el crick y la frialdad del metal en su nuca.

—Limítese a su función de curar, las preguntas las haremos nosotros. —La doctora se giró lentamente molesta, miró a uno de esos hombres de trajes de negro apuntándole, tenía unas raras líneas moradas que atravesaban su cara, en verdad no les tenía miedo pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de las demás personas dentro del edificio.

—Tsk.

—Baja eso...ehm… ¿Kankuro?—dijo el pelirrojo, la doctora le miró de arriba abajo, analizando al joven mafioso, sin duda la anestesia ya estaba dejando pasar el efecto y el pelirrojo ya reconocía a sus esbirros.

—Bueno, no morirás y ya me pagaron así que permanecerás solo un día más en observación y luego se largan. —Los presentes asintieron en silencio, la rubia salió de la habitación y caminó por los largos pasillos cruzándose con los guardaespaldas apostados en la puerta… _Ja, me gustaría darle un abrazo al hombre que le partió la cara…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¡y con esto me voy gente, nos leemos!¡ cuídense!

.


End file.
